I was wondering
by izzygem97
Summary: River has an important question to ask the Doctor.


This is based off a short story by Jenny T Colgan Set a few days after Asguard.

River was sat hunched on her bed reading. She was bored, yes her nights were interesting but during the day she still had to live the prison life, confined to her cell for most of the day only let out once a day to bathe, where she saw a select few of the other inmates. No one ever seemed to interact with her though, everyone knew what she had done so they would just slink away in the opposite direction to where River was.

She longed for the nights where she saw the doctor, a light in this dark, stormy planet. Glancing at the time 8:55pm nearly lights out and the guards to preform one final round of the cells to make sure that no one; especially River had escaped. Tonight she was nervous to see the doctor as this time she was determined to try and have the conversation that she had tried to have during their little adventure in Asguard, but this time she would make him listen to her, answer her questions either way she wanted to know. She wanted a child. Someone to look after and call her own. She didn't think that it would be easy but she didn't know how much time she had left to have children especially with her TimeLord DNA.

9pm, as if on cue the whooshing sound of the TARDIS began, getting louder and louder as it materialised in front of River's cell. River leaped up from her bed, taking a couple of deep breaths before the Doctor's grinning head appeared around the door of the TARDIS. "Hello Sweetie" River said returning an equally grinned face back. "Where to tonight?" The Doctor asked as he soniced the cell open. Before River replied she pulled the Doctor into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "I was thinking maybe we have a nice trip somewhere normal. " River paused before continuing. "There's something I want to ask you."

Five minutes later they materialised outside a small bar in London, England. River and the Doctor stepped out. "This is a favourite of mine, it's where I come when I just want to forget the world, when I need to think things through.." River trailed off as she noticed that the Doctor wasn't paying any attention to her but bounding across the street to look at the toys in a window of a nearby shop. "Ohhh River look they have one of those robot dogs that jump. I used to have a robot dog it was much better than these ones!" The Doctor had a big grin on his face, Rive's face on the other hand had fallen, she should have realised that he wouldn't want to just sit, talk and drink with her. "Sweetie, I know sight seeing is nice and everything but can we just get a drink first? Please?" River walked over to the Doctor and reached out to hold his hand, her fingers threading between his. The Doctor returned the gesture and clasped his fingers around River's as she gently pulled his towards the bar.

Inside the bar was very classy, the Doctor could see why it was a place for River. The main bar was made of glass which had a black backing, but it glittered as the light hit it. The shelves behind the bar were lined with all kinds of alcohol bottles, anything you could ever wanted was on display. Black leather stools lined the bar a few patrons were scattered around sat on them, the rest of the patrons were dotted around the bar sat in couples or small groups sat on black leather sofas around glass tables. At one side of the bar there was a grand staircase, which the Doctor could only guess where it led to.

River pulled the Doctor over to the bar. Within a few moments an elderly gentleman, who was dressed in a black shirt with a matching waist coat and black trousers, came over towards where they were standing. "What can I get you darlin'?" He asked River in a very thick cockney accent. "2 lots of sex on the beach please." River stated in her usual flirty voice. "ehh I'm flattered you asked." The gentleman remarked back, winking at River before turning around to make the drinks. The Doctor stood there stunned, he knew River was flirty but to ask this guy for sex, with him stood right next to her, that was just low. River glanced at the Doctor, catching the jealousy on his face. "Have you met my husband Ian? This is the Doctor." "Doctor who?" replied Ian "Just the Doctor, put the drinks on my tab and bring them over?" Ian gave a small nod and River dragged the still sunned Doctor over to a sofa in the corner of the room.

"It's a drink." River said simply. The Doctor nodded he was used to River's flirting now but he always felt a twinge of jealousy every time she flirted with someone else but he couldn't help but acknowledge that for once his jealousy was wrong. It wasn't long before Ian brought over two drinks and placed them down in front of The Doctor and River. "Thanks Ian" River smiled at Ian as he shuffled away back behind the bar. River picked up the orangy cocktail and began too slowly sip it. The Doctor on other hand was picking up the drink and inspecting it.

"Doctor.." River tried to start the conversation she really wanted to have but was scared to more because she didn't know how she would feel on the outcome. "Hmm?"The Doctor was only half listening. "Doctor please just listen to me, I've been trying to ask you something for a while now... Doctor?"

"River had turned to fully look into The Doctor's eyes, but he didn't look back at her, he was too busy now tasting the cocktail. "River this tastes so nice! How in my 900 years have I never tasted anything like this before!" The Doctor babbled excitedly. Obviously not to have noticed River trying to ask him an important question.

"Doctor" River angerly said as she raised a hand and slapped him across his face. "Please just listen to me I need to know if I can, or how long I have and I'm not saying it has to be with you as I wouldn't put you through it if you didn't want it." River quickly spat out now that she had The Doctor's full attention. "River?"The Doctor cut in. "River you aren't making any sense just slow down." The Doctor had turned to properly face River, looking her right in the eyes and reached a hand out, which found hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, encouraging her to talk to him.

River took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Can I have children?"


End file.
